Building blocks may be implemented in many different sizes and shapes which may be interconnected with similarly configured blocks in building block sets, such as available from the LEGO® group of companies. For example, the blocks may comprise hollow box-shaped structures provided with connection elements in the form of cylindrical studs located at evenly-spaced positions in regular arrays on tops of the blocks. Open cavities may be defined by inside surfaces of tops and sides of the blocks, and the blocks may be interconnected by inserting the studs of one block into the open cavities of another block of the set. These building blocks may, for example, be made of molded thermoplastic material. Furthermore, these building blocks may include one or more integrated electrical elements (e.g., circuit chips) embedded within the molded materials. Still further, an electrical connection of the electrical elements of connected blocks may be established by electrical leads incorporated within each of the blocks for connection to like electrical leads of other blocks of the set.
Typically, such building block sets comprise a set of building blocks suitable for assembling one or more building block structures, e.g. a house, a robot, a car, an airplane, a spaceship, a castle, or the like. Such building block sets often include printed assembly instructions that illustrate how to construct a certain structure using the building blocks of the set. However, an important feature of such building block sets is that they inspire users (e.g., children) to create their own structures.
Building block sets may provide assembly instructions comprising a sequence of pictures illustrating, step by step, how and in which order to add the building blocks to the structure (e.g., a house) being modeled. Such assembly instructions may have the advantage that they are easy to follow, even for children without much experience in assembling building blocks and/or without reading skills. However, such printed instructions may not be flexible enough to assist users in modeling new structures based on a dynamic user placement and connection of blocks of the set.